Petrichor
by kapumali
Summary: Mereka sudah bersama sejak masa kanak-kanak namun mereka tak pernah bisa bersatu sampai sekarang. Hanya kesedihan yang bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. *HUNHAN* ((I'm not quiet sure with the genres, but I'm sure this is a bad summary. I'm sorry))


Sehun tak pernah suka menunggu, namun seluruh hidupnya selama ini hanya dipenuhi dengan penantian yang satu ke penantian yang lain. Penantian yang sama, penantian yang membosankan, dan penantian yang meredupkan cahaya di matanya. Dia bahkan belum genap berumur tujuh tahun saat kermilap kecil yang bertaburan di matanya itu menghilang.

Sekali lagi dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan, berusaha melihat disela-sela poni panjangnya. Namun nyatanya sosok yang ingin dilihatnya belum saja datang untuk menjemputnya. Kalau saja hal seperti ini tidak terjadi setiap hari, Sehun berani bertaruh kalau dia pasti sudah akan menangis seperti teman-temannya yang lain hanya karena orang tua mereka belum menjemput mereka di gerbang depan sekolah.

Sehun tersenyum menyadari pemikirannya barusan, 'teman-temannya yang lain?' sejak kapan dia punya teman? Teman-temannya sudah menghilang bersama dengan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya sejak dia berusia lima tahun dulu. Sehun menggeleng, dia meremas-remas sarung tangan di tangannya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, berusaha melihat disela-sela poni panjangnya. Dan disitulah dia mendapati satu-satunya harta berharga dalam hidupnya, sedang berjalan mendekat dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya. Senyum yang mengundang tawa kecil Sehun, yang membuatnya melompat dari duduknya hanya untuk berlari menghempaskan diri ke pelukan pemiliknya.

"Ibu terlambat lagi yah?" kata wanita cantik itu sambil berjongkok, menyetarakan pandangan matanya dengan mata Sehun. Sehun hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat di leher wanita itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab 'Ibu memang selalu terlambat' namun entah mengapa dia tak mengatakannya, dia hanya memeluk ibu tercintanya itu dan terus memeluknya. Dan dalam pelukan itu, dia mulai terisak pelan. Lalu isakan itu menjadi sebuah tangisan. Tangisan yang tak ia ketahui apa alasannya. Namun dengan itu dia merasa normal, dia merasa kembali seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Dia merasa memang begitulah seharusnya dia berperilaku selama ini. Menangis saat mengetahui orang tuanya terlambat menjemput dirinya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Menyadari tangisan Sehun, wanita berpakaian minimalis itu pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sehun hanya menggeleng tanpa berhenti menangis. "Apakah teman-temanmu menjahilimu lagi hari ini?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Sehun kembali menggeleng. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar. Dia memandangi anaknya dengan sangat sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Apakah ini gara-gara ibu terlambat menjemput Sehun?" kali ini Sehun tidak menggeleng, namun tangisnya makin kencang. Dan dengan perasaan yang tak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya, wanita itu memeluk Sehun lagi, lalu dia menggendong anaknya yang masih berumur enam lebih setengah tahun itu menjauh dari sekolah yang sudah sepi itu sambil terus menerus membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berhenti menangis saat dia sampai di kedai kopi yang selalu didatanginya siang itu. Dia didudukkan ibunya di tempat biasa, bangku paling pojok, dekat jendela besar dimana ia bisa melihat kepergian dan kedatangan sang ibu. Dimana ia selalu menunggu sampai petang datang.

Kehidupan Sehun dan ibunya memang sangat susah. Ibunya benar-benar harus membanting tulang dan menjual diri hanya untuk menyekolahkan dan menghidupi Sehun. Sedangkan ayah Sehun? Sehun tak pernah bertemu dengan apa yang seharusnya ia panggil 'Ayah' itu meskipun ibunya berkata kalau ayahnya pernah berkunjung ke rumah kumuh mereka saat Sehun masih sangat kecil. Namun sebelum Sehun bisa benar-benar mengingat wajah ayahnya, dia sudah pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah mainan pesawat kecil yang selalu tergantung di tas kecil Sehun.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya ibunya yang sudah kembali ke meja mereka dengan secangkir jumbo bubble tea dengan double cream. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah ibunya, terlalu takut akan bayangan di kepalanya yang tak nyata. Lalu tanpa berhenti meremas-remas sarung tangannya, Sehun mulai menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu memindahkan duduknya ke sebelah Sehun dan mulai bermain dengan ramut lembut putranya.

Sayangnya waktu memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat ibu Sehun berdiri dari duduknya sesaat setelah ia menyadari sudah pukul berapa sekarang ini. Sambil mengumpat wanita itu mengambil tasnya dan tanpa melihat Sehun dia berkata "Ibu harus pergi sebelum lelaki gendut itu memecatku." Melihat ibunya yang terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar kedai tersebut membuat Sehun ingin berlari mengejarnya dan menahannya agar tidak berangkat kerja untuk hari itu saja. Namun Sehun menahan dirinya untuk itu. Dia harus bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

Dan saat ibunya sudah sampai di pintu kedai tersebut, Sehun berharap kalau wanita itu akan berpaling melihatnya dan kemudian kembali hanya untuk memberi sebuah kecupan kecil yang akan mencerahkan sisa harinya. Sayangnya, harapannya yang satu itu tak pernah terkabul. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun berusaha mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teman-temanmu mempermainkanmu lagi di sekolah?" Tanya sebuah suara yang selalu disukai Sehun. Sehun tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya, yang dilihatnya hanyalah tangan kecil kotor yang sedang mengelap mejanya. "Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa saja melawan mereka sehingga mereka berhen-"

"Tak ada yang mempermainkanku hari ini." Potong Sehun merasa dirinya harus membenarkan kalau tak ada yang mengganggunya di sekolah. Setidaknya, tidak hari ini. "Tapi tetap saja, sekolah itu menyebalkan." Lanjut Sehun sambil mengangkat wajahnya memandang lawan bicaranya. Ingin anak kecil yang berusia kurang lebih dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu melihat keseriusan Sehun akan anggapannya tentang sekolahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Setidaknya kau masih sekolah, kau tahu." Jawab anak lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan itu sambil duduk di hadapan Sehun. Anak lelaki yang sudah seperti kakak kandung Sehun itu memang tidak pernah bersekolah. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan menjadi budak di kedai kecil milik Ayahnya yang keji itu.

"Kenyataan itu tak membuatku lebih baik darimu." Kata Sehun. "Semua orang tahu kalau kaulah yang selalu berada selangkah lebih maju dariku Luhan." Lanjutnya.

"Itu hanya karena aku lebih tua darimu." Jawab Luhan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu, mulailah memanggilku Hyung mulai dari sekarang." Lanjutnya. Sehun tak merespons dan begitulah percakapan mereka berakhir siang itu. Keduanya memang tak sering memliki percakapan dengan satu sama lain, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak dekat. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari Sehun selalu datang ke kedai itu untuk menunggu ibunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan keduanya. Dan ibunya selalu datang terlambat, saat kedai sudah sepi. Dan saat itulah Luhan bebas bermain dengan Sehun sebelum dia harus meneruskan pekerjaan mencuci piring dan membuang sampah malam harinya. Luhan juga sering mengerjakan pr-pr Sehun saat Sehun tertidur di atas buku-buku lusuhnya, dia senang melakukan itu karena hanya dengan cara itulah dia belajar. Luhan ingin pintar, dia ingin menjadi orang yang berbeda dari apa yang seharusnya menjadi panutannya sekarang. Dia ingin pintar supaya dia bisa mencari uang yang banyak dan membawa ibunya pergi dari tempat itu, pergi dari ayahnya. Dan mungkin dia juga akan membawa Sehun dan ibunya agar mereka berdua bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sekali saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Luhan melihat Sehun hari itu adalah saat jam delapan malam. Dan Luhan sangat yakin dia tak akan melihat Sehun lagi sebelum jam satu lebih, siang keesokan harinya. Namun ternyata Luhan salah, karena dia sudah melihat Sehun lagi saat matahari bahkan belum menampakkan sinarnya. Dan hal pertama yang diucapkan Sehun pagi itu adalah, "Luhan, apakah ibuku ada disini?"

Keduanya sedang berdiri di depan pintu belakang kedai Luhan. Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan tentulah Luhan sangat terkejut melihat sosok Sehun di depan pintu belakang rumahnya sedini itu. "Apakah ibuku ada disini?" ulang Sehun lagi. Dia terlihat cemas dan hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Ibumu?" Tanya Luhan, tanpa sadar dia sudah mengintip ke dalam rumahnya yang masih gelap sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kurasa dia tidak ada disini. Sekarang masih jam lima dan kita baru buka tiga jam lagi. Ada apa?"

"Aku terbangun untuk buang air kecil pagi tadi dan ibuku tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Sehun yang mulai meremas-remas sarung tangannya.

"Apakah kau yakin ibumu tak sedang berada di tempat kerjanya yang 'itu' sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin. Ibu hanya bekerja di tempat 'itu' saat malam hari dan pasti sudah kembali saat aku terbangun di pagi hari." Kata Sehun menjelaskan. "Tapi hari ini dia tidak ada di rumah saat aku bangun dan aku mengkhawatirkannya." Lanjut Sehun merasa hal itu perlu ditambahkan.

"Jadi kau sudah mengecek ke tempat itu?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Pertanyaannya itu disambut oleh gelengan Sehun yang lain.

"Ibu tak memperbolehkanku pergi ke tempat itu sendirian setelah kejadian yang kuceritakan padamu dulu." Kata Sehun. "Dan aku juga tak mau pergi kesana sendirian lagi." Lanjut Sehun. Sekali lagi, merasa hal itu sangat perlu untuk ditambahkan.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia juga sedikit bergidik ngeri mengingat cerita Sehun dulu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau ibu Sehun adalah seorang pelacur. Namun meskipun begitu, anak seorang pelacur pun rasanya tak pantas melihat ibunya sedang melakukan hal menjijikkan itu dengan lelaki yang tak diketahuinya. Sungguh tak pantas. Lebih-lebih lagi anak itu belum genap berusia tujuh tahun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku tak tahu harus mencari ibu kemana lagi. Kupikir dia pasti sedang berada disini, namun ternyata tidak." Lanjut Sehun. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai ingin menangis sekarang.

"Menurutku kurasa kau harus mencarinya di tempat itu hanya untuk memastikan apa benar dia tidak sedang bekerja sekarang ini." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi ibu tak memperbolehkanku pergi kesana sendirian." Jeda sebentar. "Jadi maukah kau mengantarkanku kesana?" lanjut Sehun memelas. Dan tentu saja Luhan tak bisa melakukan hal itu, ayahnya akan membunuhnya kalau dia tahu Luhan sudah tak ada di rumah dan malah pergi tak tahu arah ke tempat-tempat senonoh seperti tempat kerja ibu Sehun. Namun sepertinya akal sehat Luhan sedang tidak berfungsi sekarang ini, karena nyatanya dia menjawab ya, dia berjanji akan membantu Sehun menemukan ibunya sampai ketemu. Dan dengan itu kedua anak tersebut pergi menembus tebalnya kabut pagi hari untuk mencari seorang wanita yang selalu bekerja keras untuk anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengusap matanya. Dia tak ingin terlihat cengeng, namun nyatanya, kenyataan tentang ibunya yang menghilang membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia jadi berpikir kalau ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan sengaja, atau mungkin dia sudah menjadi anak yang terlalu merepotkan sampai-sampai bahkan ibunya sendiri yang mencintainya pun tak sanggup lagi berurusan dengannya.

"Tenang saja, ibumu pasti kembali nanti siang." Kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam kedai milik ayahnya. Mata Luhan terlihat sembab, sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia baru saja menangis. "Makanlah. Aku hanya punya roti itu, jadi meskipun aku tahu kau lapar, aku tak bisa memberimu lebih." Lanjut Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah potongan kecil roti sisa kemarin. Sehun menggeleng menolak tawaran Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mendengar jeritanmu saat ayahmu memukulimu di belakang tadi. Tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku sudah tahu, itu sebabnya kan kau tidak mau duduk." Kata Sehun. Dia mendongak melihat Luhan yang terus menerus berdiri di hadapannya. Merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan. Dengan sangat berhati-hati dia berusaha mendudukkan pantatnya di trotoar depan kedai ayahnya. Namun belum sampai dia benar-benar terduduk dia sudah meringis kesakitan dan kemudian meringkuk menahan tangisnya.

"Apakah sesakit itu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk perlahan tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya. Lalu isakan pelan terdengar. Sehun tak pernah menyangka kalau Luhan akan menangis di depannya dan hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis juga. "Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan." Kata Sehun berulang-ulang disela-sela tangisnya kepada Luhan yang masih tetap meringkuk di lututnya. Keduanya menangis dan pada saat itu, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka akan ada hari yang lebih buruk lagi dari hari itu.

.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang dan tampak beberapa polisi mendatangi kedai ayah Luhan. Sehun masih berdiri di depan kedai itu, tak berani masuk. Jadi meskipun dia merasa penasaran dengan orang-orang yang berseragam rapi yang baru saja memasuki kedai itu, dia tetap diam di depan sana sambil sedikit-sedikit mengintip melalui kaca kedai yang sudah sedikit buram itu.

Dua polisi memasuki kedai tersebut, salah satunya menanyai ayah Luhan sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh Sehun. Lalu setelah polisi itu selesai berbicara, ayah Luhan langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Merasa bingung, dia menoleh ke belakangnya dan tak ada apapun lagi disana selain dirinya. Kedua polisi itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dan saat itulah Sehun yakin kalau orang-orang itu sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang polisi yang tadi memasuki kedai datang menghampiri Sehun dan temannya yang lain masih tetap berada di dalam kedai untuk menanya-nanyai ayah Luhan lebih lanjut.

"Halo Sehun." Sapa polisi itu ramah. Terlalu ramah sampai Sehun merasa keramahan itu tak nyata. Maksudnya, tak ada yang pernah benar-benar ramah kepadanya selama ini. Jadi apabila ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap ramah kepadanya, hal itu menjadi terasa seperti tak nyata. "Kau mau permen?" Tanya polisi itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuar batang lollipop dari saku celananya. Sehun menggeleng, ibunya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak menerima apapun dari siapapun yang belum dikenalnya. "Tak mau? Kenapa? Ibumu yang menyuruhku memberikan ini kepadamu." Kata polisi itu. Dengan bersemangat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ibu?" katanya sedikit ragu-ragu. Polisi itu mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah kan?" Tanya polisi itu. Sehun mengangguk. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?" untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Sehun tak langsung mengangguk. Melainkan dia berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat.

"Sebelum aku tidur kemarin malam." Jawabnya kemudian. Polisi itu mengangguk lagi. Dia memainkan rambut kusut Sehun dan mengatai Sehun sebagai anak pintar.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu kalau ibumu pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah kau tidur?" polisi itu tak berhenti bertanya. Sehun mengangguk lagi yang mana membuat si polisi sedikit kaget. "Jadi kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ibu memang selalu keluar untuk bekerja setelah aku tidur. Namun dia juga selalu pulang sebelum aku terbangun." Jawab Sehun.

"Bekerja?" polisi itu terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang dikerjakan ibumu selarut itu di luar rumah?" lanjutnya dengan berhati-hati. Sehun mengangguk. "Benarkah?" polisi itu terlihat tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Orang-orang bilang yang ibu lakukan dimalam hari itu namanya melacur. Tapi aku tak begitu suka dengan nama itu." Dan saat Sehun mengatakan itu, pintu kedai terbuka dan polisi yang tadi mewawancarai ayah Luhan keluar. Polisi yang berjongkok di depannya memandang temannya sekilas lalu memandang Sehun lagi dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau ingin bertemu ibumu kan?" Tanya polisi itu. Sehun mengangguk dengan lebih kencang sekarang. Sebercak sinar terpancar di matanya dan sinar itu menusuk polisi di depannya. "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku dan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat ibumu berada sekarang ini." Lanjut polisi itu sambil menggendong Sehun menuju mobil dinasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang kerja polisi yang membawanya kemari tadi. Dia tak tahu mengapa dia harus berada disana, namun karena polisi tadi berkata bahwa sebentar lagi ibunya akan menjemputnya, maka Sehun pun tak keberatan melalui penantian lama yang membosankan lagi.

Berkali-kali manusia berseragam yang lewat di depannya menawarinya donat, kue, susu, coklat, permen, dan lain-lain namun tak satu pun dimakannya. Dia tak ingin memakan makanan yang membuatnya harus menyikat gigi lebih lama di malam hari nanti, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia sudah cukup merasa aneh di tengah-tengah orang berseragam yang tak dikenalinya dan tatapan-tatapan mereka yang mengibainya tak memperbaiki suasana.

Cukup lama Sehun duduk tak bergerak di kantor kecil polisi ramah tadi sebelum akhirnya polisi itu datang kembali berdampingan dengan seorang lain yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal yang bagus jahitannya. Lelaki dengan setelan itu memandangnya dengan aneh dan Sehun tak mengerti arti pandangan itu.

"Dia memiliki mataku." Kata lelaki setengah baya itu kemudian. Sehun hanya memandangnya bingung. Polisi tadi melangkah kebelakang, memberikan lelaki itu sedikit ruang untuk berlutut di depan Sehun dan kemudian membelai lembut rambut Sehun.

"Apakah kau ayahku?" Tanya Sehun. Entah dari mana gagasan tersebut muncul dikepalanya. "Apakah kau yang memberiku gantungan pesawat kecil itu?" tanyanya lagi. Lelaki di depannya berhenti membelai rambutnya dan kemudian berdiri lalu berbalik menghadap polisi berseragam formal itu. Dia menggeleng dan polisi itu menggiringnya ke luar ruangan. Di luar lelaki itu menggurat kedua alisnya, terlihat frustasi.

Kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu, suaranya terlalu lirih untuk bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Namun yang pasti, perkataan lelaki itu membuat polisi yang ramah tadi terlihat marah dan muak. Keduanya berdebat cukup lama sampai kemudian lelaki bersetelan itu terhenti, dia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Sehun mengira mungkin saja dia menangis. Lalu kemudian lelaki itu memasuki lagi ruangan tempat Sehun berada dan polisi yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu kan?" Tanya lelaki itu. Matanya merah dan raut wajahnya lelah dengan luapan emosi kesedihan yang kentara. Sedikit ketakutan, Sehun mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut denganku." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengangkat Sehun dari duduknya dan kemudian meletakkan Sehun dalam gendongannya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia menuju pintu namun sang polisi sudah menutup jalan keluarnya.

"Anda tak bisa melakukan hal itu, Tuan." Kata polisi tadi sambil mencegah lelaki yang menggendong Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Itu bukan hakmu untuk memutuskannya." Balas lelaki tadi. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan cari pembunuhnya." Lanjutnya sambil mendorong paksa polisi yang menghalanginya dan kemudian melangkah keluar. Menggendong Sehun pergi menjauh. Sehun hanya bisa mengintip polisi yang berusaha tersenyum kepadanya melalui pundak besar lelaki yang diyakininya sebagai ayahnya itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu dan kemudian memeluknya. Baru sekarang dia menyadari rasa takutnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik lelaki itu kepada Sehun sambil mendekap Sehun erat dalam gendongannya.


End file.
